Before The Worst
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Kevin is determined to win Dynasty back. How? With his heart, obviously. Hers might be involved too. Written before Season 9 Episode 8 aired.


Before The Worst

**This started off being based off the song 'Before the Worst' by The Script, but then ended totally different. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.**

Kevin realised as soon as he said it, he was wrong. Of course he loved her. How could he not? She was the full package; gorgeous, smart, sweet, caring, just to name a few. So why did he have to be so stupid? Their relationship was never easy, no relationship ever is, but with the whole ordeal with Princess... He didn't know if they'd ever be friends again. Let alone anything else.

He wished he could take it all back. Go back to before. Before the new term started when they were happy, oblivious to what was going to happen. But as he watched her dance, without a care in the world, as if their conversation didn't just happen, he thought about everything that happened. He was looking for an easy way out. He liked Princess, sure, but it definitely wouldn't work out between them. He was finding it hard; he wanted to explore, leave, go to college far away. She wanted to stay in Scotland - Edinburgh was as far as she'd go. He could understand it though, her family was here, he had no one (apart from her) to go back to. He'd always traveled, he never realised how much he'd liked it. Seeing new places, meeting new people. Maybe he could get away now... No. She was here; she was the most important thing in his life. Why couldn't he see that before?

Why couldn't he take his own advice? 'Staying and sticking it out, that's the hard thing.' He had told her, a few moments later they had kissed for the first time. He frequently remembered how it felt. The heat, the passion, the desire.

It's a been a week, now. Since they last talked. If they passed each other in the hallways, instead of a kiss, there would be nothing, possibly if he was lucky, a nod of acknowledgement. They were... Civil towards each other. Civil. That was the word.

He couldn't pretend there wasn't pain in his chest whenever he saw her, but he hurt her. He knew he did. He couldn't exactly go up to her and ask her to go out with him again. No. They'd have to start again. Become friends and work their way up.

But how could they become friends when she won't even talk to him? Simple, really. Kevin knows it's got to be simple. But what? What's he going to say? So, he goes to the only person he knows might understand. Connor.

"I want Dynasty to talk to me." He whispered, in English class, Connor was sitting next to him in almost every class, now. It was difficult otherwise.

Connor looked at him sceptically, but also kept his voice low. "Are you mad?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. But I just want to talk and if I'm lucky I can try and get her to be friends with me again."

"Mate, there's a incredibly slim chance-"

He cut in quickly, "But there's a chance. That's all I need. C'mon, Connor, please."

Connor sighed, quietly. "Fine." He muttered. "What do you need me to do?"

Kevin smiled deviously.

Connor had successfully convinced Imogen to convince Dynasty to go to the fair. The four of them. As it was before he made the worst mistake of his life.

"D'you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?" Imogen asked them all, Connor and Kevin sharing a knowing smirk.

They all agreed and soon enough, they were at the front of the queue. Dynasty groaned. "There's only 2 people per cart."

Connor smiled apologetically at Dynasty, "Sorry, but you and Kevin'll have to share. I'm going with my wife." His smile widened when he mentioned the word 'wife.' As he kissed the top of Imogen's head.

Kevin tried not to look pleased. This is just what he wanted. Time to talk. They boarded a cart first, Imogen and Connor following onto the next one.

"Look, Dyn-" Kevin started, turning to face her, but Dynasty interrupted him, turning away, looking at the carnival that was getting further and further away.

She held up a hand, "Don't call me that. I came here today to have a good time with my friends. Not to talk about what I know you want to talk about. Try again tomorrow."

He shook his head, "No, I just want you to listen. I want us to be the way we were. Before we started dating. Friends that took cheap shots at each other. I don't like not talking to you."

She sighed, "Did you not hear me?"

"No, I did. But I'm ignoring you." He put on his best boyish grin, nudging her side. "C'mon. You can't say you don't miss talking to me." He accused.

"I can." She snapped, drily.

"Doesn't mean it's true, though." He smirked.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I can sense you smirking, Kevin."

His smirk widened. "I just want you to do one thing. Please." He pleaded, clasping his hands together.

She sighed, long and annoyed. She spoke slow and through gritted teeth. "What is it?"

"The hearts." He stated, not needing to expand because Dynasty already knew what he was talking about.

"No..."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

Kevin pouted. This was always the way to get Dynasty to do something he wanted. He just hoped it worked even though they weren't together anymore. "Dynasty..."

She groaned, throwing her head back exasperatedly. However, when she did, she caught sight of Kevin's face. Big mistake. She closed her eyes, muttering, "I know I'm going to regret this." She opened her eyes and faced him. "Fine. I'll bring mine to the schoolhouse after school tomorrow. We'll open them then."

Kevin smiled to himself. "Thank you." If they were a couple now, there's so many things he could do. Kiss her, wrap his arm around her and pull her close to him, tell her he loves her. Constantly, he's reminded of what he's missing out on. But until tomorrow, he'll have to do with not doing any of that.

After Connor had dropped Dynasty and Imogen off home, he was taking Kevin to the schoolhouse, he decided to ask him how it went.

"Good, yeah. I think she's softening up." Kevin replied, after Dynasty had left the car, he hadn't stopped smiling. "But... I made a slight change to the plan."

Connor raised his eyebrows, skeptically. "What changes did you make?"

"We got these hearts when we were dating. Basically, what you do is you fill these glass hearts with little things you like about a person and then you stitch them up. So, when you go through a bad patch or break-up, you smash it and read the little things the other person put. The idea is, if you read them and you still wanna broken up, then no harm done. But sometimes, you read them and get back together because you're reminded of a all the great things you love about the person."

"You're mental." Connor laughed.

"Thanks." Kevin responded sarcastically, patting him on the back, before getting out the car and bidding him goodbye.

The next day after school, Dynasty and Kevin were at the schoolhouse, in his room, each with a glass heart.

Kevin took a breath. This was it. "Ready?"

Dynasty's face was expressionless. But she only nodded, she didn't trust her voice not to crack at that moment.

A second later, a smash was heard, as both teens dropped their glass hearts on the floor at the same time. Shards of glass were scattered around the room, which Kevin would tidy up later. But that didn't matter at this moment, they were only focused on the folded up pieces of paper in the centre of each heart. "One after the other, yeah?" Kevin suggested. "I'll go first." He wanted to go first to show Dynasty that he wasn't messing with her and he meant every word he'd written down.

"I love her accent."

"I love his hair."

"I love her eyes."

"I love his hugs."

After a few of these basic descriptions from each of them, they moved onto the more deep stuff.

"I love the way she pretends to hate her family, but would go to the ends of the Earth to protect them any way she can. It shows how much she cares."

"I love the way he's always trying to impress me. Like buying these hearts, or writing small notes to stick in my locker."

"I love the way that she surprises me. Like when I first met her I thought she wasn't that smart, but she proved me wrong."

"I love the way he wakes me up in the morning. Sometimes, it'll be breakfast in bed, or a kiss; something simple."

"I love that she can look beyond gorgeous and even with everyone telling her she does, she still believes that she doesn't. It's only when I look her in the eyes and tell her that she is beautiful, does she start to believe me. But even then, I'm not sure if she actually does."

"I love the little freckle on his nose. And the fact he thinks I don't notice when he uses my concealer to cover it up."

Kevin looked up, surprised. "You knew about that?"

Dynasty nodded, chuckling. "Course. You used a lot."

He looked down at the floor. He really hated that spot. It looked horrific on photos. The fact that she loved it, his opinion was starting to change.

She took one step closer to him, ignoring the glass beneath her feet and the little shots of pain she was feeling go up her leg. "Did you really mean what you said? Or wrote?"

Kevin didn't reply, just looked at her. He didn't need to speak. All she had to do was look. That was enough. "This doesn't change anything between us, alright?"

She stepped closer, as he stayed silent, frozen in shock. Was she going to do what he hopes she's going to do?

Dynasty stopped in front of him, not even bothering to do anything else, for fear she'd lose all her nerve and remember what he'd done. She pulled his lips to hers, which bought Kevin out of his shock, wrapping his arms around her waist, trapping her there, as her hands found his hair.

All the feelings she'd had in the space of the 10 minutes were poured into the kiss; hate, anger, resentment, disappointment, sadness, happiness, passion, desire, and love.

The room was spinning. Kevin felt light headed. He'd underestimated his memory of how good she was at this.

The moment was over too quickly. She pulled away and ran. Ran away, leaving him in the dust. One last moment of weakness before the closure.

He couldn't deal with this. They've both ran away from each other (and their feelings) before, but they came back. Now there was no guarantee that would happen. He ran. Ran faster than ever. There was no failing. He had to get to her. There was no other option.

It didn't take long for him to reach her, she couldn't run fast or far in heels. "Dynasty!" He shouted, getting her attention, making her turn around.

"Kevin..." She breathed, closing her eyes. She couldn't deal with this. She'd had too much drama for one day.

He said nothing, he had no words to say. Instead, he pulled her close, and kissed her lovingly, slowly, softly, like she was a piece of glass, going to break any second. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with the same amount of love.

That's how they stayed for many minutes, before separating. "I'm sorry."

"I know. But that doesn't matter now."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around her waist.


End file.
